poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream Meets Solar Flare
This is how Starscream meets Solar Flare in The Solar Flare Legend. finds the gateway from LEGO Dimensions Starscream: Ah, there it is. I hope Lord Vortech won't mind me using this thing. turns it on and jumps into it and arrives at the sun where Solar Flare is Starscream: You don't seem too happy. Solar Flare: What do you know about it? Starscream: Well, Solar Flare, a techno-organic and his friends were talking about you and Ryan F-Freeman speaks in the royal Canterlot voice. Solar Flare: up, puzzled, and then pins Starscream against a wall Starscream: What did I say?? Solar Flare: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS RYAN F-FREEMAN AND MY NAME?! Starscream: The Train-Prime and Prime-prince are at a castle library in Equestria. An alternate universe version. Solar Flare: Hmm. The Ryan in this world is a siren. And I might want to get my sister for imprisoning me in the sun. Starscream: And I want revenge on Megatron and get my rightful place as Decepticon leader. Solar Flare: Ok. Here's the deal: If you can set me free on this day of the Midnight Moon Celebration, I'll help you become leader of the Decepticons. Starscream: Deal. shack hands and hoof Starscream: Thanks. I'll get the Night time Villains for you. Solar Flare: Who are their names, Starscream? Starscream: Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja. summons them to help with Solar's plan to capture her sister Princess Luna Romeo (PJ Masks): Ok, Starscream. What is this place? Starscream: This is the sun. Solar Flare's prison. just looks at Solar Flare Night Ninja: She's pretty like the Prime-prince. Luna Girl: You got talent, Solar Flare. Flare smiles and lifts her up on her feet Solar Flare: Charmed. I see that you three are Night time Villains. nods and bows to Solar Flare portal opens up then Tirek, Kaos, Mal (Total Drama), Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and Prinices Malucia comes out Tirek: This must be the Mare in the Sun? Kylo Ren: Solar Flare. We finally meet for the first time. smiles and hugs Kylo Ren Kaos: We heard about you, Solar Flare. It is I, Kaos! Phasma gives a salute to Solar Flare Gremlin Prescott: I'll join you on your plan, Solar Flare. Flare nods Princess Malucia: Wow! We should help Starscream and Solar Flare with their plan, Kylo Ren. You and I will see our rivals Matau and Jessica Fairbrother when they arrive. Kylo Ren: Yes. With Solar Flare, we will bring Daytime eternal and get revenge on Matau and Jessica for joining the Resistance. Malucia nods and holds up a sign that says "The Resistance?!" Kylo Ren: Yes, Malucia. In my movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the First Order is at war with the Resistance. And my uncle Luke joined the Resistance along with that traitor and Jessica. Princess Malucia: You mean Finn? Maybe Queen Narissa can help you and Solar Flare. portal opens up then Mr. Ross, Twivine Sparkle, Queen Narissa and Ryvine Sparkle comes out Megatron: Uh oh. I better tell Ryan and the others.into jet mode and flies into a portal Portal closes and Megatron arrives outside of the Autobot base Megatron: Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: You called? Optimus Prime: Megatron? Arcee: her blasters What do you want? Cody Fairbrother: Tell us or Brian and I will scare you into next week. Megatron: Ok, Prince Cody. I followed Starscream to the alternate universe and saw Solar Flare. Thomas: The one from the book Ryan and I read. So you want to help us? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Nice armor, Megatron. You got that when Unicorn possessed you. Evil me has got Dark Energon in him. nods Evil Ryan: I bet Queen Narissa is working for Starscream and Solar Flare. Megatron: Yes. Evil Ryan: See, Sunset Shimmer? Us sirens can sense these things. Matau T. Monkey: onto Flurry Heart's legs I have to admit, Megatron. Like Skyla. This one's a really strong flyer. gasps and Princess Skyla comes to Ryan Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Who's that with you? Ryan F-Freeman: That baby is an Alicorn!? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. She's Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's second daughter. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Twilight. That means... Skyla must be their first daughter. Heart flies to Ryan and he held her with his arms Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. You're so cute. tickles Flurry Heart and she laughs Matau T. Monkey: Well, Skyla. Megatron is going to help us. looks at Megatron and she screams and hides behind Ryan Evil Ryan: It's ok, Skyla!coughs Megatron's good now! Princess Skyla: Really, Evil Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: He's right, Skyla. Megatron now knows the true meaning of oppression. Plus he have lost his taste for inflecting it. Princess Skyla: Phew. He's reformed because of Ryan. Megatron: Shall I tell her the whole story? Crash Bandicoot: Sure. Welcome to the Autobots team, Megatron. Megatron: Ok, Crash. throat Not too long ago, I was laying on the sea floor dead after Bumblebee killed me. Then Unicron possessed me and give me new battle armor and super-luminal space-drive. And then after he beats my minions and the Predacons, Ryan and Optimus came to fight him and Ryan gives Unicron the Allspark but he found out that it's a trick and he gets sucked into it and I was freed from Unicron's control and disbanded the Decepticons after I lost my taste for inflicting oppression. Skyla smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I did that along with some good deeds including restoring Thomas' memories for Twilight and helping Thomas fit in at CHS. I hope the Dalek Emperor isn't helping Solar Flare. Sci-Ryan: My rival? 12th Doctor nods Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Where did Sci-Ryan faced the Dalek Emperor? Thomas: At the Doctor Who world in our LEGO Dimensions adventure, Timothy. Flashback Sci-Ryan: Is everyone ok? Thomas: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Wyldstyle: Whoa. What are they? Crash Bandicoot: I don't think that's Sci-Twi, Wyldstyle. knocks on a Dalek but it don't move Batman: I don't know. Gandalf: At least they aren't those statues. Adagio Dazzle: Uhm guys? Ryan F-Freeman: I like those things, Adagio. They're nicely detailed and cool and... Dalek: Re-activating.... Re-activating.... Ryan F-Freeman: Sid's voice AND ALIVE!!! Dalek: Hostiles located! Do not move! Bumblebee: Wait! Hold on! Put your guns down! Bertram T. Monkey: Us? We are not hostile. Sci-Ryan: Bertram's right. We are friends of the Doctor. Dalek: The Doctor must be exterminated! Bumblebee: I don't know what you're talking about but there seriously is no need for some 'hostile' or what ever you just said. We're not trespassing or anything. We just came here because of an doctor. Aria Blaze: Looks like there's more acquaintances, Bee. Sci-Ryan didn't mean "friend". Matau T. Monkey: I'll protect you, Skyla and Flurry Heart! Dalek: Daleks conquer and destroy! Sideswipe: Uh-oh, we're in trouble now! Evil Anna: No you don't, you Daleks! Dalek: You will be exterminated! Ryan F-Freeman: Not my three siren friends you don't! Bumblebee: I told you, we aren't trespassing. Dalek: Obey the Daleks! Crash Bandicoot: NO! gets ready to fight Jessica Fairbrother: I won't obey you! Dalek: Locate the Doctor! holds a sign that says "Don't know where the Doctor is." Dalek: Exterminate, annihilate, destroy! Sonata Dusk: No. You will be, like, exterminated. Bad Cop: Nice one, Sonata. smiles Dalek: We are the supreme beings! Owen Grady: Dinosaurs are better then you! Emmet: Nice one, Owen. Heart cowers in Bumblebee's arms Dalek: Enemies of the Daleks will be exterminated! Buck the Wiesel and Buck the Wiesel (EG): What?! Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!!! Dalek: Do not move! Garfield: ARRGHHH!!! Dalek Emperor:off-screen Silence! pats Flurry Heart to comfort her Sci-Ryan: They stopped. Distracted Dalek: That is why I want to be a red Dalek.... something Sorry. Bumblebee: It's okay, little one. Flurry Heart:Coos Dalek Emperor: You will tell us everything you know about the Doctor's plans. Sideswipe: You know what that is, Sci-Ryan? Bumblebee: Okay, listen to me, Mr. whoever you are. We don't know who this doctor is and where he is. So, Sci-Ryan will tell you. Sci-Ryan: I got to be honest with you. Like Gandalf, Batman and Wyldstyle, we don't know anything right now. Dalek Emperor: Then you will be exterminated! stands in front of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: It's ok, Strongarm. I'll fight you, Dalek Emperor! MY RIVAL!!! Dalek Emperor: Okay then! Sci-Ryan: Name's Sci-Ryan. Bumblebee: Looks like Sci-Ryan has made a rival. Dalek Emperor: INITIATING SCALING STRATAGEM! PROTECT THE KEYSTONE. EXTERMINATE HOSTILE LIFEFORMS! Finn: Look! The Keystone is on the Dalek Emperor! Strongarm: It is, Finn. Dalek:at Sci-Ryan MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION! jumps and knocks out Sci-Ryan before the Dalek shoots him Bumblebee: Flurry Heart to Sonata Hold Flurry Heart! Sonata Dusk: Ok. Dalek Emperor: YOU WILL TELL US THE LOCATION OF THE DOCTOR OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice NO WAY!!! Evil Ryan: We've got worlds to save! Sci-Ryan: Take that!!his amulet to drain the Dalek Emperor's magic but he doesn't have magic Bumblebee: He don't have magic, Sci-Ryan! Dalek Emperor: YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE DALEKS! Sci-Ryan:a raspberry at the Dalek Emperor Thank you, Sunset. Dalek Emperor: CEASE YOUR ATTEMPTS TO STOP US! Crash Bandicoot: Never! Prince Can: You can't tell the Prime-prince of Friendship what to do! Dalek Emperor: YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS TO OUR TRUE POWER AS THE SUPREME BEINGS! Sci-Ryan: I got an idea!building a remote control Wyldstyle. Give me that piece! does and he finished building Sci-Ryan: Done. Can Flurry Heart do this, Sonata? hands Flurry Heart to Sci-Ryan and she uses her magic on the remote control Dalek: MY CONTROLS ARE BEING OVERRIDDIN! WEAPONS MALFUNCTION!? HELP MEEE!!!! Dalek flies out of control and crash into a scaling platform Dalek Emperor: ALERT! ALERT! I Am UNDER ATTACK!! Flurry Heart: giggles Rey: I'm shrinking! Scale Keystone comes active and connects with Flurry Heart and shrinks into a small size Princess Cadance: My daughter must be it's owner. Princess Skyla: I'll save you, Flurry Heart! Fluttershy: Skyla, no. I think it's trying to tell her something. Dalek Emperor: KEYSTONE MALFUNTIONING!! HELP ME!! Heart approaches him Ryan F-Freeman: royal Canterlot voice FLURRY HEART!!! Flurry Heart puts the Keystone on the Dalek Emperor and he stops malfunctioning Lorax: Bar-ba-loots. Flurry Heart:and flies to Ryan and Cadance Princess Cadance: You can take your keystone. But don't hurt my daughter. Dalek Emperor: HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLOATED! EXTERMINATE!! Flurry Heart casts a spell with turns every Dalek in the room good Matau T. Monkey: The Keystone comes with us! Dalek Emperor: BRING FORTH MORE DALEKS! THIS KEYSTONE WILL DEMONSTRATE THE MIGHT OF THE DALEK RACE! Flurry Heart: wimpering spell wears off Dalek: Hold on, sir! This foal showed you great kindness. Dalek Emepror: I DON'T CARE! Thomas: Listen to him. He's right. She helped you. You should be thankful. Dalek Emepeor: YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS NOW! Doctor Who: Stop! Ryan F-Freeman: off-screen Wait a minute. That adventure has a LEGO Dimensions plotline. Flurry Heart: to the Doctor Ryan F-Freeman: Keep her safe. I'll call you when we need you. Princess Skyla: Please. Take care of my sister. 12th Doctor: Ok. TARDIS disappears and the spell wears off Princess Cadance: I hope she'll be okay. Sci-Ryan: I hope so, Princess Cadance.the Dalek Emperor Can we continue in the battle now? Dalek Emperor: Yes. Evil Ryan: Ok. Let's do this then. Daleks resume fighting and another platform lowers and the Dalek Emperor used the Keystone on the Dalek the TARDIS Flurry Heart: cooing 12th Doctor: You such a cutie. at the battle, Sci-Ryan builds a radio Thomas: Well, music can do it. Jessica Fairbrother: I'll do it.her force lightning and powers up the radio Doctor Who theme song starts playing Dalek: WHAT IS THIS NOISE?! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOPPPPP!!!! Dalek flies crazily and smashed to another platform Dalek Emperor: UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK!? heroes got big and Sci-Ryan juggles with the Daleks had an idea and makes a telephone and the Keystone stops malfunctioning Dalek Emperor: SACURE THE UNLIMITED RICE PUDDING! builds a launcher and Batman fires it and plugs the hole of the Dalek's flamethrower Dalek: EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! laughs Dalek Emperor: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! FAILURE IS NOT IN DALEK NATURE! Batman: It is!a bat-switch and the Dalek explodes into bits and Sci-Ryan builds a ride-on thing Ryan F-Freeman: Oh right! Dalek Emperor: THE KEYSTONE BELONGS TO US! YOU WILL OBEY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Sci-Ryan: No. Dalek: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Matau T. Monkey: Take that!a Dalek with his Keyblade climbs on Dalek Emperor: THE DOCTOR'S ASSOCIATES WILL BE EXTERMINATED! fires at the antenna of the platform and breaks Sci-Ryan: Yeah! Dalek Emperor: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE?! Dalek Emperor gets tired and trying to get up Sci-Ryan: Gandalf. Can you use your magic? Gandalf: Ok, Sci-Ryan. This is wizard's work. Nya: I hope this works. nods Dalek Telephone Voice: Calling...The Doctor! Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Is anybody there? busy tone plays Gandalf: I think our time is at an end. Wyldstyle: Yeah. I don't the Doctor's making house calls today. and Nya hug Batman: C'mon.. TARDIS appears and the Dalek Emperor shrinks the Daleks and himself then Prince Can catches the Keystone Prince Can: it to Flurry Heart Here you go. This belongs to you. Sci-Ryan: Flurry Heart! You're safe. Flurry Heart: and watches the Keystone shrink into a gem on her crown Dalek Emperor: Doctor! 12th Doctor: Look. Before you start on me, if you fire a shrink ray at a dimensionally transcendental time machine, these accidents are going to happen. notice another Keystone Sci-Ryan: I think this one is for the Gateway.the Dalek Emperor Dalek Emperor: Ow! Sci-Ryan: Flurry Heart. The Keystone is for the Gateway.up the Scale Keystone Dalek Emperor:to Sci-Ryan and the 12th Doctor Exterminate them! Daleks fire but their shots can't hurt them Skyla: Maybe some of these keystones belonging to some of us but we never knew it. Brian the Crocodile: Yup, Skyla. But some keystones are for the Gateway. 12th Doctor: Hey! Sorry about the shrinking. But you called me. Remember? laughs Batman: About time, Doctor. 12th Doctor: What? Wait. Do I know you? and the others gasp Wyldstyle: Yes and no. I'm Wyldstyle. We're the ones who called you. 12th Doctor: Not the Daleks? Ah, that explains why they're so tetchy. All right. Get in. heroes get into the TARDIS Dalek Emperor: Fools! You will pay for this, Doctor! And you too, Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. You'll be ok. Eat lot of vegetables great for growth. 12th Doctor: Right, One of you, start talking. And you can start with why that one's got pointy ears? TARDIS disappears and the Cyberking starts kicking the Dalek Emperor. The Flashback ends Timothy (Non-ghost engine verson): I remember now. I was in it. Heart coos Ryan F-Freeman: She's cute. I can't forget that her cry cause a shockwave. Flashback Crash Bandicoot: Cadance. Your second daughter is a really strong flyer. Heart takes a look at her friends Pinkie Pie and Crash Crash Bandicoot: She's not going to cry is she? nods and Flurry Heart looks at Pinkie sadly Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Matau T. Monkey: What do you mean "Uh oh", Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think she's about to cry and my hands are turned into hooves, Matau. Heart starts to cry and her cry is so loud that Ryan's ears ring like a bell Ryan F-Freeman: OW!!! Matau T. Monkey: My ears! Crash Bandicoot: What is that noise, Shining?! Shining Armor: Looks like she's crying, Crash! crying stops and the Crystal Heart breaks Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no! Matau T. Monkey: Something tells me that will make it hard to do the Crystalling, Applejack. nods and the flashback ends Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Bad Cop: You ever heard of the prophecy? And the Mare in the Sun? nods Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. Isn't that right, Flurry? The gladiator bot knows the prophecy. Flurry Heart: cooing Emmet: I hope Ryvine and Lord Business didn't fetch the Dalek Emperor to help Solar Flare. Plus I thought that Alicorn wings have to be earned by just accomplishing a noble prince and princess task. nods. Meanwhile, Jay for Machine Robo Rescue arrives where Solar Flare is Ryvine Sparkle: Jay? You follow us here? Jay (MRR): Yes. Cody Fairbrother (Opposite): I got Cyrille Le Paradox with me, Jay. Jay (MRR): Thanks. Cyrille Le Paradox: This Cody clone is created after our Sunset Shimmer used Cody's DNA to create this. Ryvine Sparkle: I'm still angry at Ryan for using his magic to give Sci-Ryan his lunchbox back. Jay (MRR): Yeah. Twivine: A lunchbox? Jay (MRR): Yes. Its one of the Foundation Elements and Lord Vortech once tried to get it but that Prime-prince Ryan and his friends ruin our plan and that Toa Mata Nui is with them. Ryvine Sparkle: Mata Nui? Makuta: My brother. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan